Away From The Sun
by RemindsmeofaWestSideStory
Summary: SPAWN. Dawn, with the help of some friends, figures out what she's missing. Lemon.


Away From The Sun

Summary: Dawn feels like she is missing something, and she can never quite firgure out what it is. SPAWN

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they belong to Joss Whedon.

**A/N:** This takes place MILDLY AU. Buffy was never brought back after the fight with Glory. Dawn is living with Willow and Tara, and attending Sunnydale High; Spike is fine, not crazy in the basement. Dawn's about 17 and in her Senior year.

XOXOXOXO

Dawn hadn't felt the same since Buffy died. With all her family, true family, gone; she felt as though she was missing something. She needed something to fill teh void. As she sat with her closest friends at lunch one day, she decided to bring it up.

**"Have you ever felt like you were missing something in your life?"** She asked. She had grown very close to this group, and she knew they wouldn't give her any bullshit answers. The group consisted of 6 girls, including Dawn; her being closer to a certain 2 of the girls then the others, but the rest were still in the group. The other part of the group were the two closest of her friends' boyfriends, but they were already graduated and in college at UC Sunnydale. The group all looked at her, and then one of them spoke.

**"I did, but I figured out what I was lacking."** The one who had spoken, was one of her closest friends. A tall, shapely blond named Ashley.

**"Sex?" ** Her other closest friend, a short brunette named Alex spoke, in a sarcastic way.

**"Well in a roundabout way, yes, but I meant Kris."** Kris. The boyfriend. Dawn thought for a second. In a strange way, this made sense to her, and she dropped the conversation. She would bring it up more indepth with the best friends later.

XOXOXO

Dawn sat on her bed, and she had had her friends over, the closest ones. She had talked over what she'd been feeling, and they had helped a lot. She was lonely. It's not that she didn't go out with people. She'd dated guy after guy, but nothing ever really felt right. Alex knew that boat well. She had been like that until recently when she met her boyfriend of almost a year. She said, if you can't find the right someone, don't give up, jsut give it time. Dawn had been feeling this way for weeks, and then, tonight of all nights, something hit her that hadn't in a while. Maybe she couldn't find anyone because she already had her sights set on someone, and she just didn't know how to approach them about it. She jumped out of her skin as the doorknob turned and her door opened. Spike stepped into her room, carrying a plate food.

**"Jesus, Spike!"** She said with a smile. He knelt down and the floor, placing her plate infront of her, and smiled applogetically.

**"My applogies, Bit. I didn't mean to scare you."** He said. She smiled up at him, and she remembered something one of her friends had said. _"Talk dirty! Guys love that!"_

**"So, when you were all Big and Bad, you didn't mean to scare people?"** She asked, looking at him, innocently. Her big eyes stared up at him, and he was taken slightly aback at the question. He smiled a devilish smile, and he glanced back at the door. If Red, or her girlfriend heard a talk like this, he was toast in no time. He saw it was slightly ajar, he moved back towards it, and Dawn started to protest to him leaving,but he simply closed the door and came back to his spot.

**"When I was the Big Bad, I did more then just scare people."** He said said, almost suggestively. What was getting into him? She smiled, and she looked down at her food. She couldn't identify the meat, and by the looks of it, Xander cooked again. She bleched, and went straight to the greenbeans, which appeared to be undercooked..again. She stabbed one, and she brought the fork to her mouth. He watched her, and he looked away as he realized what he was doing. This girl had been like his baby sister for years! And now? Now he was considering her in ways he shouldn't. Well, don't get him wrong, she had grown up beautifully. She was slim, and curvy. She had develped right in all the best places, and he had caught himself staring at her in a not so platonic ways at times, but he never thought he'd go for something like this. As he came back to reality from his thoughts, his breath caught in his throat. Her deep eyes were staring right at him, with a slight smile on her pale face, and her fork in her hand, and being pulled out of her mouth suggestively. She then smiled innocently.

**"You still in there, Spike?"** She said with a giggle. He caught himself smiling back, and he nodded.

**"Yeah, more or less."** He said with a sarcastic tone. She pushed her plate away, and dropped her fork back on it, causing a light clanging noise, and he looked at the plate.

**"You didn't eat much Bit..not that I would eat **_**that **_**either, but regardless. You alrigh-"** He stopped as she scooted a bit closer to him, his hand grazing her thigh.

**"I'm not terribly hungry all of a sudden."** She said, as her voice dropped a bit. He felt himself flush, and he felt something in his lower region stir. He coughed, and he looked at the door. He wanted to lock it..He then looked back at her, and she seemed to look forlorn and forgotten.

**"Oh..you don't want to do this."** She said as she started to slide away, only to be caught by the shoulder. She turned swiftly, causing his hand to slip down into her shirt lightly. His blue eyes followed his fingers path, and he spoke in a gruff voice at her.

**"Never said that, Love."** He pulled her closer, and he forced her down underneath him, and he ran his hand further into her shirt, getting to her bra. She shivered as his cold hands ghosted over her. He started to lean down to kiss her, when they heard someone coming up the stairs. They jumped apart, and tried to act natural. The footsteps passed the door, but neither one of them moved a muscle. They looked at eachother, and smiled lightly.

**"Tonight..After they go to bed. I'll come to you."** She said, in a whisper. He shivered at the thought of being with her, and he nodded. He grabbed her plate, shoved his excitement down his leg, fixed his hair, and moved back downstairs.

XOXOXO

The rest of the night, outside of Dawn's room, was uneventful. After the Scoobies left, and Willow and Tara went to bed, Dawn moved about her room. She threw cloths all over the place looking for a certain skirt, and a certain undergarment. When she couldn't find her red thong, she just decided to go without. She pulled up her skirt, and it exposed a lot of her legs. She also wore a tight v-neck black shirt. She pulled on her boots, and she pulled on a jacket; Spike's large Leather one to be exact; and she moved towards her window. She opened it as quietly as she could, and she climbed onto the roof. She grabbed the tree branch near her window, and shimmied down the house. She landed on the ground, and glanced once more back at the house. She then turned without a second thought and moved towards the Cemetary. She passed some shady looking beings on her way, but none of them even dared come near her. She guessed they were vampires, but they caught the scent of Spike on the jacket. _Thank God I have this.._ She said to herself. It wasn't the only weapon she had with her, but it was most likely her best. She hit the gates of the cemetary a little after 12, and she knew she had plenty of time. They wouldn't disturb her tomorrow; er today, because it was a Saturday.

She approached the door to his Crypt, and she gently pushed the door. He was in there, she felt it, but she couldn't see where. She took a step inside, and closed the door. She was going to call for him, but she was pinned to the wall before she could. She nearly screamed, but when she saw who'd pinned her to the wall, she did nothing but grin.

**"Did the Big Bad scare you, Pet?"** He purred with his characterictic Spike Grin. She smiled back, and she moved her leg inbetween his, and rubbed lightly.

**"Oh, you did. Made me quiver and shake all over.."** She spoke back, her voice dripping with the most sultry tones she could muster. It seemed to be enough to press him on. He leaned into her, and he took her lips with his. He then pressed himself into her, and she could feel him on her leg, and if he checked, she was sure he could feel her as well. He moved his large, muscular arms up her frail form, grabbing her hips. She felt him undo her skirt, and she smirked. She moved her mouth away from his, and moved down his neck. As he got her out of her skirt, he spied he had nothing else to removed down there, and he quickly grabbed her right cheek with one hand forcefully. He then moaned and pressed his still clothed self into her as he felt her bite hard enough to break the skin on his neck.

**"Dawn.."** He moaned out, picking her up, and carrying her towards his bed. As the backs of her legs his the bed, she bent them and let herself fall backwards. She looked up at him as he stripped out of his tight black t-shirt. He started on his belt, when she sat up, and grabbed his hand.

**"I wanna do something."** She said with a smile. His blue eyes shown lustfully down at her as he nodded, removing his hands. He watched her as she momentarily fumbled over his belt, and she then jerked it off, tossing it to the floor. She undid his pants, and she jerked them down aswell. She looked down at her feet, and noticed her boots were still on. She giggled lightly at herself, and she unzipped them and let them fall to the floor. She then went back to finish his pants, discovering he was already out of them. She pouted for a second, but was soon distracted by the bulge in his boxers. She smiled, proud of herself, and she let her fingers trace the bulge. She pulled them down swiftly, and took him in her mouth. As the wetness surrounded him, he felt his knees go weak. He could barely keep himself standing. He didn't know if she'd been with many others, or anyone at all, but she knew what she was doing. He growled as she pulled away for a second, only to scream as she came back down on him harshly. He knew he liked it rough, but he didn't know how she'd know something like that.

**"God, Dawn!"** He said through gritted teeth to keep from screaming it. She smiled to herself, and she pulled him deeper in her mouth, humming lightly without thinking about. He about gaged her with his hips when they bucked in responce. She figured out something new, and she did it agian making sure it wasn't a fluke. He bucked harder this time, and nearly lost his footing. He looked down at her, and he pried himself from her mouth. She looked up, confused. He removed his boxers the rest of the way, and he crawled on the bed, slinking up to her, in a very preditory manner.

**"Can't let you get the best of me, Darling."** He said in a gruff voice. She shivered, and he took her momentary weak point to pin her beneath him. He ripped her still on shirt from her body, and he reached around to her back, and unlatched her bra. He pulled it from her front, and tossed it towards his belt. He too disposed of the shirt, and he leaned into her. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, and he let his teeth graze it. She shivered, and he then started to suckle it into a point. He moved his hand between her legs, and he quickly shoved in a finger. She moaned. He moved it around a bit, and then inserted another. He wasted no time whatsoever. He splayed them a bit, and quickly added another. He moved them inside her tight passage, and he then removed them. She mewled from loss of contact. He smirked at her.

**"You ready?"** He asked. She leaned up, and nipped his earlobe, then whispered in his ear,

**"Do your worst."** He shivered, and he lined himself up. He quickly shoved into her, and she froze. He didn't move a muscle. He normally would tear a virgin up, but he did not this time. He would not do that to Dawn. After a moment or two, she began to rock her hips into him, causing him to growl ferally. She showed him she was ready, and from there, he didn't miss a beat. He would take her slowly, then he'd speed up to a pace she couldn't imagine feeling anything better. As she seemed to get used to it, he change his pace again. He slammed into her, and he could feel himself close. He was old enough to hold back..He wanted to for her. She could feel herself slipping as well, and she let go. Her world faded to white, and she tightened around him. He growled, and he let go as well. As they both came down after the shocks of orgasm took them, he pulled out, and he laid beside her. He kissed her neck, and he felt a strange wave of exhaustion overtake him.

**"Spike?"** Dawn whispered.

**"Mmm?"** He muttered.

**"I love you." **She whispered, as the same wave hit her.

**"I love you too, Bit."** He said too, as they both drifted off to sleep.

~Fin~


End file.
